


Tell Me You Need Me

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bhutan, F/F, fluffy fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Prompt from Anon.65. "I don't want you to stop."91. "Tell me you need me."AU in which Kara goes to Bhutan to find Cat.





	Tell Me You Need Me

The air started getting colder as Kara left the Philippines behind her. Soon she was above thick jungles that give way to rocky and more inhospitable terrain. It was the middle of the night and Kara could see the moonlight reflecting off the snow caps of the Himalayas far in the distance. The sight of the mountains filled Kara with an urgency, spurring her pace. She wasn't letting Cat get away this time. 

Since the Queen of All Media had taken her indefinite leave six months ago, Kara had been faltering. She was off center and filled with self doubt. It had taken three months for Kara to break down and begin searching for Cat. 

She had Winn put a track on Cat's phone, which remained off, save for three instances. Winn had found Cat in London. One ping, but it was enough to send Kara rushing across the Atlantic. Cat was gone before Kara could find her. Another one came from Rome, but by the time Kara reached the coordinates, Cat was nowhere. Kara had come to tears when she missed Cat somewhere in the deserts of the Middle East. 

Alex had told her give up, let Cat come back on her own. But when Winn had texted Kara another set of coordinates, Kara couldn't stop herself. She was in the air and soaring over the Pacific, cape flapping furiously behind her. 

When she was over the Himalayas, Kara checked the coordinates where the ping had come from one more time. Heading East, Kara slowed over the obscure country of Bhutan, and searched for signs of life. She spotted a tiny cluster of lights nestled into the side of a wide valley. That had to be it. 

Hovering over the village, Kara scanned with her sharp eyes until she spotted something out of place. Off to the side, set away from the rest of the structures was a yurt much larger and much newer than anything else around. 

Eyes widening, Kara knew this was where Cat had to be. She drew closer, observing the thin band of smoke rising from the small chimney of the yurt. Whoever lived there was still home and Kara's heart thumped faster at the thought that Cat was only a few more meters away. 

Landing silently outside, Kara saw firelight twinkling through the few small windows. She fought the instinct to use her x-ray vision, not wanting to violate anyone's privacy. 

Kara took a deep breath and the cold air filled her lungs. She glanced around. Cat had chosen a beautiful spot. The yurt was tucked into the foot of the mountain. The front door overlooked a small river running through the valley. The moonlight cast itself off the snow crystals of the mountains, giving enough light to see all around in the dark. A blanket of countless stars seemed close enough for Kara to simply reach up and touch.

Closing her eyes, Kara steadied herself. This was it. She couldn't wait anymore. Stepping up to the door, Kara lifted her hand. She gave a soft knock.

There was a quiet shuffling inside and the seconds Kara had spent calming herself were instantly mute as her heartbeat quickened. She watched the knob turn. The door opened, only a little, revealing cautious hazel eyes. 

Kara's gaze settled on Cat's face and, Roa, if Cat wasn't more beautiful than Kara had ever seen her, wearing no makeup and an oversized wool sweater. Soft lips parting, Cat pushed the door open wider. They stared at one another, neither believing the other was standing there. 

When tears welled in Cat's eyes, Kara took an involuntary step closer. She tried to speak, but found herself overwhelmed. Both women were frozen. 

Then a whispered, “Kara,” floated from Cat's lips to Kara's ears. 

Surging forward at the sound, Kara arms were around Cat's torso, drawing her close. Her fears of Cat turning her away left as slender, but sure, arms came around her shoulders, squeezing tightly. Burying her nose in Cat's neck, Kara breathed her in. There was no scent of perfume or sweet shampoo. There was only Cat and she smelled like heaven.

“Is this a dream?” Kara asked, the question muffled by Cat's sweater and Kara's emotion.

“No, darling,” Cat quietly answered. “You're here. I'm here.” 

They pulled back, still keeping a light hold on one another. The tiny lift at the corner of Cat's mouth was almost enough to make Kara swoon. She reached her hands tenderly to Cat's cheeks. 

“You look so good,” Kara told her. 

Slightly rolling her eyes, Cat replied, “A trick of the fire light.” 

With a small shake of her head, Kara simply said, “No.” 

She tried to stop the reflex of her eyes flitting down to Cat's lips and back up. It had been six months since she last saw those lips, perfectly contoured and supple. Kara had been fighting the desire to kiss Cat for a long time, but now, after so much time apart and the way her skin was glowing from the quiet orange light, Kara couldn't resist any longer. 

Then, to Kara's surprise, it was Cat's gaze that slipped down, not at all hiding the movement like Kara often attempted to do. Next, Cat was leaning in and Kara couldn't believe it was happening. 

Their lips came together in a hesitant, and much too short, kiss. When they came apart, eyes meeting, Kara could swear Cat's countenance was asking for permission to do it again. Granting it, Kara encircled Cat's waist pulling the small woman against her. She pressed her mouth to Cat's in a far less tentative kiss. 

Nimble fingers threaded into Kara's hair, massaging her scalp, sending a wave of tingles all the way to her toes. The sensation drew a quiet moan from Kara. They kissed slowly, soothed by the closeness. 

A moment later, Cat's lips parted and her tongue came out to slip along Kara's bottom lip. Responding instantly, Kara deepened the kiss. The second their tongues touched, Kara was aching to touch Cat everywhere. 

Hands began to wander and Kara quickly found herself contending with the thick sweater Cat was wearing. Shifting the fabric out of the way, Kara made contact with Cat's skin, spreading her fingers across Cat's lower back. 

The move brought a sharp inhalation, and Kara wanted to hear the sound again. She dipped her head to Cat's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses under her jaw. Cat tilted her head, opening the tender area to Kara's lips. Taking the invitation, Kara picked up their pace, sucking at Cat's pulse point. 

Just as thought she was pushing too far, too fast, Kara felt a hard yank on her belt buckle. She tore her lips from Cat's realizing Cat was trying to get the belt off. Putting her hands over Cat's, Kara stopped her efforts. Two sets of wanting eyes locked. 

With a gentle kiss, Kara leaned her forehead on Cat's, and quietly asked, “Are you sure?” After all, they'd never spoken about the mutual longing that seemed so obvious, though they both convinced themselves it couldn't be real.

Cat answered by moving her hands over the belt buckle again. “I'm sure, Kara.” 

This was the first time Cat had ever called her by her name while she was in the suit. There was something intoxicating about it. Closing her eyes, Kara removed her hands, allowing Cat to slowly undo the belt, letting it fall to the floor along with her short skirt. 

Kara went to Cat's neck again, peppering kisses all over. “I never had you fooled, did I?” 

Cat reached her hands up, sweeping Kara's long tresses to the side. She reached inside the neck of Kara's suit, searching to release the cape. “Never.” 

The cape fluttered to the floor and Kara was peeling herself out of her suit. Before she knew it, Kara was out of her suit and left in nothing but her panties and bra. Cat was pulling her toward the small bed, working her sweater over her shoulders at the same time.

They kissed like crazy, tripping over clothing. A second later, Cat's sweater and pants were gone. Without the fabric barrier, Kara's hands moved everywhere. She couldn't stop kissing Cat, her face, her neck, her shoulders, bending her knees to kiss the small expanse of Cat's chest. 

The back of Cat's legs hit the mattress and she crawled backwards on to it, bringing Kara with her. Reverently lowering Cat back onto the blankets, Kara's was reeling as everything accelerated so quickly. They were moving fast, but Cat looked so sure. 

Kara hovered above her, their faces only inches apart. They were both panting, their breaths swirling together between their lips. Kara wasn't sure what she'd hoped for when she set out on her mission tonight. Maybe she'd find Cat, finally, and they'd hug, share one of their monumentally significant talks, then that would be it. Only in her most secret dreams is this what would happen.

Cat always seemed out of reach. Not just out of Kara's league, but fundamentally out of her grasp. Cat was wild and untamable. She was intelligent beyond measure, and more confident than Kara ever imagined herself being. Not to mention how insanely attractive she was.

But tonight Cat was pulling her clothes off and dragging her into bed, letting Kara touch her body and kiss her mouth, though right this second, with Cat underneath her, Kara could only stare.

“Don't stop.” Kara ears caught the softly spoken words, bringing her out of her doubtful thoughts. She looked down at Cat and felt fingers ghosting over her face. “I don't want you to stop.” 

The last of her disbelief washed away and Kara came down to capture Cat's lips. She lowered herself onto Cat, her senses immediately dulled by the intense feeling their skin melding together. She wanted more. Coming to her knees, Kara reached around Cat's back. Cat arched slightly off the bed, assisting Kara in her endeavor to remove Cat's bra. 

Kara flung the small piece of clothing aside and touched her fingertips to Cat's chest. She glanced up one more time to see hooded eyes looking back. Kara grazed her fingers down, passing over Cat's nipples. She watched the tiny nubs clench and become erect. It was mesmerizing. Kara bent down to kiss the gentle slope between Cat's perfectly petite breasts. Her lips found their way to one side, taking one gloriously hard nipple into her mouth and sucking.

Cat moaned, her hands tangling in Kara's hair. Her upper back came off the bed, seeking more contact with Kara's mouth. “Yes,” she breathed out. “More.” 

Kara took her time, giving due attention to both breasts. Every gasp and groan from Cat was fuel that fed a growing fire in Kara's belly. She moved a hand down, paying attention to the feel of Cat's skin under her palm, passing over her ribs and belly button. Cupping Cat's center, Kara applied a slight pressure that was enough to cause Cat to cry out and hips to buck. 

Suddenly, Kara found herself being flipped on to her back. Cat was pushing her shoulders into the mattress with sparkling eyes. Kara's arousal increased tenfold at the sight of Cat Grant straddling her middle with blown pupils and a heaving chest. 

They watched each other, taking in the sight of their naked bodies. It was all so new and so much, every held back moment flooding out of them. Cat began raking her hands slowly down Kara's body and back up. Kara closed her eyes, sinking into the blankets and letting the sensations take over. The motion left wave after wave of desire waking through Kara, bringing every nerve ending to life. 

Reaching her hands up, Kara touched Cat's cheeks. A hazy gaze shifted to Kara's face. Kara wasn't the only one getting lost. 

“Tell me…” Kara paused, taking a breath and blinking back her emotion. “Tell me you need me.” She was terrified of the response, but she had to know. “Tell me this isn't because you feel sorry for me, or because you just need… someone, anyone.” 

The silence was deafening. Cat's lips parted slightly and the fog in her expression cleared a little. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but stopped herself. Kara was sure she thinking of an excuse to kick her out. 

“I need you.” Cat spoke so quietly any human would've missed the words. Her eyes darted around, avoiding Kara's, though Kara recognized the rare look of insecurity. Finding Kara's gaze again, Cat said, “I need you so much it scared the hell out of me.” Her hands trembled at their place on Kara's chest. “So I ran away.” 

Kara's heart soared at the revelation. She moved her fingers from Cat's cheeks into her hair, drawing her nearer with a barely spoken, “Cat.” 

The urgency of their encounter left, suddenly replaced by a fierce affection, one that had always been between them. Their lips met softly, lingering. There was an unspoken promise in every kiss that followed, a commitment that Cat was making to her. Kara knew this level of vulnerability was frightening to Cat. She tried to soothe her fears with gentle touches and whispered compliments in her ear, telling Cat how beautiful and strong and amazing she was. 

It didn't take long for Cat's hands to begin their questing again. She removed Kara's bra and panties, newly bolstered at the fresh depth of emotional intimacy they'd achieved. 

Cat meandered her way around Kara's body while Kara let out quiet gasps and moans, arching into Cat's touches. The tenderness was surprising to Kara. She'd always assumed Cat would be domineering and rough, but this was soft and gentle. Kara couldn't remember ever feeling more cared for in someone's else's arms. 

The burning ache that had begun long minutes earlier deep in Kara's core was getting stronger. Part of her didn't want to go any farther, content to kiss and be caressed all night. But then Cat's hand slipped between her legs and Kara let out a loud moan and she wanted to go as far as Cat would take it. 

Deft fingers easily found Kara's clit and swirled around the sensitive spot. Involuntary movements had Kara wriggling under Cat. Cat's hot breath came to the shell of Kara's ear. 

“Do you want this, Kara?” Her voice was low and seductive. “I want to hear you say it.” 

She kept up her barrage of attention over Kara's clit. Kara found it difficult to even breathe, much less speak. “I…” she had to stop to inhale sharply. Her hands sought out Cat's body, needing an anchor. “I want this.” She opened her eyes and found Cat's. “I want you.” One hand at Cat's face and the other steadying herself at Cat's shoulder, she breathed out, “I want you more than I've ever wanted anything.” 

As if only needing the permission, Cat shifted to straddle Kara's hips, beginning an onslaught of pressing and rubbing to Kara's clit. She leaned down to nip at hard nipples, and when she slipped effortlessly inside, Kara knew she would come quickly. 

It only took seconds for Kara's orgasm to take over, rocking her body, an explosion of color bursting behind her closed eyes. She gulped in deep breaths and allowed the waves of pleasure to pass through her. 

Soon, the fire inside was quenched. Kara's breathing evened. Soft lips were kissing her shoulder and neck. Reaching her arms around Cat, Kara pulled the small woman against her. Cat's warm breath floated across her chest. 

They snuggled into one another, holding on tightly. Kara nuzzled her nose along Cat's hairline, brushing kisses over her forehead. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Kara whispered, lips against Cat's skin, kissing her again. 

Cat hummed happily. “Well, I aim to please.” 

Kara chuckled. She wanted nothing more than to give Cat the same loving treatment she'd just received. 

When she pressed slightly on Cat's shoulder, wanting to roll her back to the mattress, Cat spoke up and simply requested, “Will you just hold me?” She kissed Kara lightly. “Please.” 

The question stopped Kara short. At first she wondered if she'd done something wrong, but when she looked into Cat's eyes and saw the happy look, she knew Cat was content. Touched at the request, Kara pulled the small woman in again. 

Closing her eyes to savor the closeness, Kara answered, “Yeah, I can do that.” 

They nestled in Cat's bed. When Cat's skin became cool from the cold Himalayan night, Kara reached to pull the blankets over them. The glow from the firelight illuminated them. It was all more than Kara could have hoped for. 

“I missed you so much,” Kara said. 

Without pause, Cat replied, “I missed you, too.” 

They would end up spending the entire night in bed. They talked and talked. Kara caught Cat up on things back home, while Cat shared her heart about leaving. They made love, and when Cat fell apart in Kara's arms, Kara felt like the most powerful force in the universe. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms after Kara put more wood on the fire. She had never fought sleep more in her life, wanting to draw out the time with Cat. Everything seemed right. Cat's even breathing indicated she'd fallen asleep a while ago. Kara couldn't stop moving her fingers over the small body tucked against her. She drew indistinct patterns on the back of Cat's shoulder, trailed her fingertips up and down Cat's arms, and ran them through her hair. She closed her eyes, trying to memorize every dip of Cat's soft curves. Soon, sleep overtook her. 

********************

Cat was awakened by the feeling of cold air on her exposed skin. She shifted to pull her leg back under the blankets. A strong arm tightened around her waist. The corners of Cat's lips turned up as the memory of the night before came to her mind. 

Kara standing in the snow outside the door of her designer yurt was the most welcomed sight she could have hoped for. The moment Kara's arms were around her, Cat knew she was done for. All the time she'd spent keeping her feelings at bay, terrified of allowing them to float into the open sea, was rendered useless. One look at Kara with the firelight reflecting off her creamy cheeks and Cat finally let emotion take over for once. 

Now she was waking up with most incredible person she'd ever met and the loneliness she had suffered with for years was gone. 

Despite the desire to never move again, the cold was jarring. Though Kara's warmth helped, it couldn't stop the temperature from freezing her nose and feet. She moved as seamlessly as she could out of Kara's embrace, slipping out of the blankets. 

Morning light was spilling to the space through the few small windows around the circular structure. 

The panties and tank top she'd put on before she and Kara finally succumbed to exhaustion did little stop the biting cold as she moved around the large, one room home. Rubbing her hands together, she quickly went to the wood burning stove. Opening the little door, Cat was grateful to see embers still aglow. She put as many pieces of wood in as the stove could hold. With a few puffs of her breath into the stove, Cat heard the wood crackling. Soon the entire yurt would be warm and cozy. 

Cat's gaze darted around looking for something to put over herself to warm up. A flash of red caught her eye. Kara's cape. Cat walked over and bent down to slowly pull the fabric from the floor. She held it to her face, breathing in the scent of the Pacific, the scent of home, and the scent of Kara. 

She wrapped the cape around her shoulders, surprised at how instantly insulating it was. Making her way back to the bed, Cat eased her way onto the mattress. Scooting close to sit next to Kara, she pulled the blankets over her legs and drew the cape tight around her, content to watch her superhero sleep. 

It wasn't coincidence that Kara had been able to find her in Bhutan. Cat had had a Google alert for Supergirl since the Kryptonian's emergence, and she'd had one for Kara Danvers for over a year. Cat had called Carter minutes before leaving her London hotel, letting him know where she was going next.

Google had faithfully alerted her the next day that Supergirl was spotted flying over London very near Cat's hotel. Her phone had remained off while she was gone, unless she was calling Carter. She wanted him to know it was her ensuring he would answer. She had turned it on in Rome to tell him she was moving on. Only hours later, Cat saw that Supergirl had been caught on camera over the Coliseum, practically across the street from where Cat had been staying. 

The odds seemed slim that the superhero would be there by happenstance. Part of Cat loved the idea of Kara chasing after her. It was romantic and so very Kara. 

She found out Supergirl had been seen in Saudi very soon after she'd called Carter. Cat easily connected the dots between her cell phone and Supergirl's seemingly random appearances. When she came to Bhutan, Cat finally felt like she was beginning to tap into the self discovery she was looking for. 

Only a handful of people spoke broken English and a tiny, white woman with blond hair and nice things stuck out like Kara's red boots in the snow. But they had embraced Cat without question, including her in their community. 

Here, in the high mountains with snow that never melted, Cat was more centered than she had been in years. Her thoughts were as clear as the air. She would sit outside on the hard ground for hours, wrapped in every blanket she could find, staring into the sky, feeling the cold air, and observing the people around her. 

She realized it wasn't something in her professional life that was missing, it was something in her personal life. She did need to dive, but into an entirely different ocean than she'd thought. When she spent time rolling the thought around in her mind, Cat saw Kara's face every time she closed her eyes. 

So yesterday when she'd called Carter, it wasn't to say she was moving on to another place, it was simply to say hello… and see if Kara would try one more time. When the knock sounded on her door soon after dark, Cat was thrilled. 

Now, Kara looked angelic lying in Cat's bed. Her long hair was draped over the pillow. The sheet was tangled in her limbs, leaving much of her exquisite body exposed. She was stretched out, the cold not bothering her in the least. Cat watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. Kara was so peaceful like this. 

Eventually, the sun shifted so that it was casting over the bed. The light on her face made Kara stir. With a deep inhale and exhale, sapphire eyes slowly blinked open. 

Cat loved the tiny smile that tugged at Kara's lips. There was no morning after awkwardness. There was no question of whether Cat wanted her to stay. They knew each other well enough to read the silent, yet happy, expressions on the other’s face. 

“This is a dream,” Kara said, her tiny smile becoming a grin. 

“You said that last night,” Cat replied, reaching out to gently push a lock of soft hair away from Kara's face. 

“No, I meant this.” Kara touched her fingers to the fabric of her cape. “Waking up in your bed, you wrapped in my cape. I dreamt it a hundred times.” 

Cat moved from the spot where she was sitting and came back under the blankets with Kara. “You're not the only one who's dreamt that.” 

Leaning in, Cat brought their lips together in a sweet and slow kiss. The fire was taking effect, filling the yurt with warmth. Cat discarded the cape to free her hands so they could come to rest on Kara's body. The way Kara ran her fingers languidly up Cat's bare arm felt like heaven. She kissed her again, applying a gentle pressure. Cat smiled into kiss after kiss, unable to hide how happy she was. 

Soon, she was being rolled to her back. The sensation of the cold sheets hit her skin, though she was quickly warmed by the flush spreading through her at Kara's touches. Kara's hand was making its way up and down her body, grazing over her breasts through her tank top. 

“I love touching you like this,” Kara whispered.

Through shallow breathes, Cat said, “I love you touching me like this.”

Coming to lay flush on top of Cat, Kara slipped her hands between the mattress and Cat's upper back. They kissed tenderly as Kara made her way down Cat's neck and came to lay her head on Cat's chest. Cat wrapped her arms around Kara, holding her tight. 

A moment later, Kara told her, “Your heart sounds perfect.” 

Smiling, Cat asked, “Did you get a medical degree while I was gone?” 

Kara breathed out a small laugh. “I used to listen to your heart when we were alone in your office.” Cat closed her eyes at the confession. She started running her fingers through Kara's hair. “It was always steady and comforting.”

“I used to watch you.” Cat quietly made her own small confession. “I watched you all the time when you thought I wasn't looking. I watched you at your desk outside my office, I watched you in meetings, I watched you when you were sitting on my sofa making notes on something.” She lightly scratched at Kara's scalp and felt the young woman's small body relax deeper into hers. “You are so beautiful, Kara.” 

Lifting her head to meet Cat's eyes, Kara’s expression became serious. “Come home. Please.” 

Cat's heart sank at the request. She combed her fingers into Kara's hair. “I can't, Kara. Not yet.” Hating the sadness that clouded her lover's bright eyes Cat quickly added, “But I will, I promise. I just…” She trailed off with a sigh, hoping that Kara could understand. “I’m learning so much from this place and these people. I need to stay a little longer.” 

Kara dropped her forehead to Cat's chest. With a disappointed breath, she settled back into her. “I miss you so much.” 

“Me too, darling.” She smiled to herself and suggested, “If you stop tracking my phone, I'll call you, though.” 

Kara's head slowly came back up. “You knew I was tracking you?” Her eyes were wide with embarrassment. Cat didn't miss the slight flush that came to her cheeks. 

Grinning at Kara, Cat let her off the hook. “I love that you were looking for me, Kara. No one has ever pursued me the way you have.” 

Pressing her lips together, Kara was clearly happy that she'd made Cat happy. “You can't hide from me, Grant.” 

Cat knew she was jesting, but the words still rang true. She traced the outline of Kara face the tip of her finger. “I don't want to ever hide from you again.” Pulling Kara in, Cat parted her lips, kissing her thoroughly. Kara responded instantly, shifting closer. Their lips came apart with a perfect wet sound. “How long can you stay?” Cat asked, voice smooth with suggestion. 

Smiling against Cat's lips, Kara quietly said, “I don't think anyone would miss me for a day.” 

Arching an eyebrow, Cat slyly replied, “Why don't you show me how super you really are, Supergirl.” 

They sank down into the mattress, Cat laughing as Kara teasingly tickled her before assailing her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short 2k words and totally got away from me. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
